Misery Loves Company
by cein
Summary: Set soon after 'The Storm' (season 5)


Title: Misery Loves Company  
Author/pseudonym: céindreadh  
Rating: PG-13  
Timeline: Late Season 5 (after The Storm)  
In this version of Season 5, Carter never moved in with Kerry  
  
  
Disclaimer: "ER" and all its characters belong to Warner  
Bros. No infringement of their copyright is intended. This story  
was written for the enjoyment of "ER" fans everywhere, and  
may be downloaded for your own pleasure.  
  
Warning, this is a fic from the 'sick and twisted' section of my imagination  
g and for a change, the fic came from the title....not the title from the  
fic.  
  
--------------------  
  
Misery Loves Company  
--------------------  
  
"So your course on medicinal herbs and plants is going well?" Kerry asked Lucy as they walked down the corridor.  
  
"Oh yes, Dr. Weaver," said Lucy nodding enthusiastically. "Professor Finn was telling us all about how some of them are even more effective than modern medicine. I'm so glad that you suggested I take the course."  
  
"Well, I enjoyed learning about alternative treatments when I was in Med School," smiled Kerry. "Of course, it was more interesting because I'd actually come across a lot of the species mentioned when I was working in Africa."  
  
"He was telling us about this plant that reputedly only grows in Africa," said Lucy. "It doesn't have any noticeable effects when you eat it, but once you stop, you can't remember anything that happened to you while it was in your system...does it really exist?"  
  
"I think there's a lot of 'old wives tales' going round about," said Kerry. "If you're interested in a bit of 'extra-curricular' reading, then I have a few books on the subject that I could loan to you?"  
  
"You could? That would be so great," said Lucy earnestly. "I'm free this evening, I could call round and collect them."  
  
"That's not necessary," replied Kerry quickly, "I'll bring them in tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, and thank you again, Dr. Weaver," said Lucy, before hurrying off.  
  
Kerry breathed a sigh of relief as she pushed the door open to the lounge. Not that she disliked Lucy...but the girl could be a bit 'tiring' at times.   
  
Carol was sitting on the sofa in tears, with Yosh, Haleh and Connie trying to comfort her.   
  
"What's wrong with Hathaway?" Kerry asked Chuny who was bringing in a fresh supply of tissues. Kerry could see from the littered floor that Carol had already gone through a few boxes.  
  
Chuny sighed, "She hasn't been able to get in touch with Doug...he's not returning her calls and when she phoned the place he was supposed to be staying, they said they'd never heard of him."  
  
"Poor Carol," said Kerry thoughtfully, as she pulled on her coat.   
  
She stopped in front of Carol as she headed for the door. "Carol...I'm sorry to hear about Doug."  
  
Carol looked up at Kerry. Her eyes were swollen and reddened from her crying. "Save it Kerry," she snapped, "You're just glad he's left County and Chicago...you...you don't give a damm that he...he's left me..." She burst into tears again.   
  
Kerry rolled her eyes at Carol's histrionics. "You can choose to believe what you wish Carol," she said briskly. "Anyway, maybe he isn't deliberately avoiding you..."  
  
Carol looked up hopefully as Kerry continued, "For all you know he could have been in an accident...maybe he can't contact you..."  
  
Carol stared at Kerry for a few seconds, before her face crumpled and she started wailing again. "Oh my God...Doug's dead...he must be....waaaahhhh."  
  
"I don't think you're helping any, Dr. Weaver," said Haleh, frowning at Kerry. To Carol, she said, "Shh, honey, I'm sure he's not dead," as she patted her on the back. "I'm sure he'll get in touch with you soon."  
  
"Oh well," said Kerry shrugging. "I'm going home."  
  
She turned away from the lounge. As the door closed behind her, she could hear Carol's sobs.   
  
----------------  
  
Kerry carefully measured out the powder into the mug before adding water. She sighed ruefully as she looked at the small amount that was left in the jar. Professor Finn had been mistaken when he said that the plant was reputedly only grown in Africa. She had actually located her meager supply while she had been on sabbatical in South America.   
  
She had always known it would come in useful someday...someday when she might have an unexpected visitor who might call to her house on his way out of town to 'tell her a few home-truths'...someday when said visitor would carelessly turn his back on her while she retrieved the stun gun which she had purchased for protection a few years earlier.  
  
Kerry knew that she couldn't keep him chained up in the basement forever...once her jar was empty, she would have to let her 'prisoner' go...but until then, he was hers to play with...  
  
Kerry slowly pushed the door open and smiled at the figure chained to the bed.  
  
"Hi honey, I'm home," she said sweetly as Doug glared at her.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
